Missions
There are preparatory missions that must be completed before the storyline missions can be started. These missions usually consist of sending the ball wherever the blue arrows point. If the triangle has lines underneath it, this denotes three passes are required, with each line disappearing as a pass is recorded until finally the triangle itself goes out on the third pass and the mission is accomplished. Once all of the preparatory missions are completed, the storyline mission begins. If the ball is lost before the storyline mission is completed, all the missions back to the last storyline mission are lost on the next ball. But once a storyline mission is successfully completed, the preparatory missions up to that point are saved for the rest of the game. A preparatory mission that is not accomplished before the ball is lost will be retained at the start of the next ball (unless the game ends). Unlike earlier Gameprom pinball games, the missions do not expire after some amount of time, so you must accomplish each mission that is assigned. If you finish a mission, the next mission will not be the same as the one you just finished. Here are snapshots of the board with each blue triangle assigned numbers and also which storyline mission attempts they go with. Once a mission is available, it will be available in subsequent storylines as well. Upper Board 1. (Difficult. Storyline 3) Must earn a Navy Bonus by lighting all 3 lanes at top of board. 2. (Difficult. Storyline 2, 3) Not that bad, but not easy to accomplish directly by using the flippers. 3. (Medium. Storyline 4) Light each side of crane and shoot the ball into the passage to move the crane. 4. (Very Difficult. Storyline 4) Must light all three multiball lights and then recover the paratroopers by passing a ball through the right passage 3 times. Unlike regular multiball, there does not seem to be a time limit. 5. (Medium. Storyline 4) Pass through the spinner 3 times. Easier to do from the left flipper and up the right side. Middle Board 6. (Difficult. Storyline 2, 3) Pass through this area five times. Because it is a 3-part light, the bands of the mission light do not go out every time you pass over. This is more difficult than 17 because a lot of times the ball will go up into the speedboat instead. It may be easier to shoot the ball up through the right passage, over the top and down through here. Sometimes you can catch the ball with the upper flipper and bounce it up just a little bit over the sensor, giving you one hit on the way up and one on the way back down. 7. (Easy. Storyline 1) Hit it off the right flipper and into the speedboat. If it doesn't go all the way in, sometimes you can catch it with the upper flipper and knock it back up the ramp all the way. If the ball goes almost all the way in, sometimes you get credit for it going all the way in. 8. (Difficult. Storyline 4) Must hit the ball up into the speedboat at least 5 times. 9. (Medium. Storyline 4) Light the three targets. 10. (Easy. Storyline 3). Hit the pop bumpers five times. 11. Not used? 12. (Easy. Storyline 3). Light all three 3 lanes of the boat. You can use the flippers to change which lane is lit, making this pretty easy. After you do this, the camera will get stuck above the board for a little while. 13. (Difficult Storyline 3). You must knock the ball into the helicopter three times. This would be pretty easy, but you have to do it three times. 14. (Difficult. Storyline3). Light all three lights on the front of the helicopter. This is hard to do without the ball bouncing back down between the flippers and losing it (safer using the left flipper than the right). 15. (Easy. Storyline 1, 2). Easiest to hit it off the right flipper, but can also be done from the left one. 16. (Difficult. Storyline 2, 3). Easier to hit off the left flipper, but can also be done from the right one. 17. (Easy. Storyline 2, 3). Pass through this are three times. Pretty easy to do using the left flipper. Lower Board 18. (Difficult. Storyline 3). You must hit the boat's pop bumpers, maybe 15 times? It doesn't seem to be related only to the lower pop bumper. 19. (Easy. Storyline 1) Just hit the ball into the submarine. It is easier from the left flipper, but sometimes when the ball is rolling down the right flipper you can pop the ball up just a little and knock it back slowly into the submarine. 20. (Easy. Storyline 4) Light up both sides of the submarine portal and hit the ball in. 21. (Very Difficult. Storyline 4) Go into the left chute. Difficult because there is no good way of hitting the ball in and once you do, if it goes back in before resetting the gate, you will lose the ball. 22. (Difficult. Storyline 1, 2) One good way of getting this one is to hit the ball into the submarine. If the ball spits out of the submarine, it usually hits the left flipper and rolls up far enough to complete this mission. If it spits out of the left side, hit the ball back in the submarine again. 23. (Difficult. Storyline 1, 2) One way is to put the ball into the boat and it will trigger this one when it is done. It never hurts to go in the boat anyway. 24. (Medium. Storyline 1) The sure way is to hit the ball up the wire ramp, which isn't that easy. Alternatively, from the left flipper you can sometimes knock it up through the right passage, over the top, and down to the right flipper where it will coast up to the marker. But sometimes just playing around the ball will fall down this lane and complete the mission. 25. (Difficult. Storyline 4) The ball must pass into the right chute. Not that easy to make the ball go in and once you do, if it goes back in before resetting the gate, you will lose the ball. Try hitting it off the very end of the left flipper.